


Two Suns

by Castiel_Wingless



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Wingless/pseuds/Castiel_Wingless
Summary: General Hux and Kylo Ren (now supreme leader) were on a mission to find a potential planet to host a new base when a simple engine failure hurls them towards the passing planet of Tatooine.





	1. Crash Landing

“Kriff” 

This was the only word Hux could say as he stared at the state of their ship. It was currently on fire from the crash landing. He would never admit it but he had to give some props to Ren for being able to ‘land’ it and not kill them both.

Hux watched the ship burn. At the same time, he realized how much his back was burning. The twin suns of Tatooine were already scorching his back. The black uniform didn’t help. 

He shed his heavy coat and cast in onto the floor.

Kylo looked over at him. “We will wait”

Hux nodded. “Yes...wait for what exactly?” He sighed heavily. “The ship is beyond repair and with it the homing beacon” He kicked up some sand with his foot. “We wouldn’t be in this situation if you knew how to fly!” He said those words knowing damn well that Kylo had nothing to do with the crash but he was enraged and wanted to throw blame at someone.

Kylo huffed a laugh. “Watch your tone with me” he looked around. “You see...we are in the middle of nowhere and I could just kill you right here and say that you died in the crash to the rest of your employees” 

Hux nodded. “You wouldn’t”

Kylo nodded, irritated and he started walking.

Hux whipped his head around, eyes following him. “Uh-um...Supreme Leader?”

Kylo kept walking.

Hux hated that. It was a new thing Kylo would do. Hux would say something and Kylo would continue on with whatever he was doing, obviously ignoring Hux. Kylo would only ever pay attention when he would go the extra mile to get his attention. This was either repeating his question or running after him. It was demeaning and it infuriated Hux. Nevertheless, Hux walked after Kylo.

He repeated. “Supreme Leader...we shouldn’t go too far”

Kylo nodded. “We won’t survive long without shelter from this heat” he stopped walking and pointed to the rugged mountain. 

This gave Hux a moment to catch up and then he followed his finger to where he was pointing. He saw what looked like a house. 

Hux nodded. “Ah...you think anyone is there? If so...are they going to be welcoming? I mean they could-“

Kylo put his hand up, signaling Hux to shut the kriff up. “You worry too much, General” he continued his walk towards the hut. “Bedsides...a few angry scavengers won’t do any harm” he subtly tapped at the lightsaber attached to his belt.

Hux drew a heavy sigh, getting heated at how easy it was for Kylo to rule him. 

To think. It has only been a few months since they were equals. Now Kylo was above him. _I should have killed him when I had the chance_. 

There was silence between them until they reached the house. Well, what was left of it.

Hux sighed, reaching the entrance of the house and he walked in. It was a relief to have the sun off his back. To their luck, there was nobody there. The place had been obviously inhabited before but not for what seemed like _years_.

There was sand covering the floor, an old bed and a few couches which were ripped and worn with age. There was a kitchen with a few pots and pans. 

Hux sat down on one of the couches, almost moaning from the relief it was to sit down. The sun had made it feel as if they had been walking for hours.

”Well...Supreme Leader...this seems adequate” he said with a sarcastic tone. Yet, he was pleased to be in the shade.

Kylo stood in the middle of the room, frozen.

Hux quirked his eyebrow. “Supre-“

”Shhh” Kylo breathed out. “There’s a signature”

Hux couldn’t be any more confused. “What?”

Kylo nodded. “It’s a very faint force signature from the person who lived here” he looked around. “I don’t recognize who it was but this seems so familiar...in dreams” he said the last part to himself.

Hux fought the urge to roll his eyes. He couldn’t stand the talk about the so called _force._

Hux decided to start looking around and he came across a chest, he opened it and pulled out a ratted journal. “Maybe this will help?” He opened it carefully. “Ben...Kenobi?” 

Kylo’s eyes widen and he went over. “Kenobi?...”

Hux nodded. “As I said”

Kylo couldn’t help but laugh.

Hux raised his eyebrow. “Supreme Leader? Is this familiar to you”

Kylo slowly came down from his laughter and nodded. “Kark...this is where Obi Wan Kenobi lived in his isolation...”

Hux paused. “You mean the Jedi general from the Clone Wars?”

Kylo nodded. “You know your stuff”

Hux bit his lip. “That’s my job”

Kylo started looking around. “He trained my grandfather...before he fell” he sighed. “And he guided my uncle to defeat him” he peered over at Hux. “I was named after him” he shook his head, trying to forget that last part.

Hux nodded, taking the information into his memory. “Well there’s a bunch of information in here on where to get water and food and the map to town”

Kylo stood silent.

Hux continued. “We need new clothes if we are to remain here for a while...we wouldn’t want people knowing who we are”

Kylo nodded and he started to shuffle around the place, picking up things as he went. “We might be here for a while...we should clean up”

Hux groaned and he started helping him clean. He picked up an old broom and started to sweep the sand out of the house. “This is servant work” 

“Stop complaining General...it does no good” Kylo huffed.

Hux rolled his eyes, finishing the work quickly.

After a couple hours of cleaning, the place seemed to be in an adequate state to be able to live in for the time being.

Hux went over and sat on the couch, reading the journal he had found.

”it says here that Kenobi found a reservoir in a cave of the mountain near here...”

Kylo nodded. “Well General, it looks like you have a task” he laid down on the bed.

Hux huffed a laugh of annoyance. “You expect me to go out there alone? Unarmed?”

”Unarmed?” Kylo raises a brow.

”Yes...my blaster is somewhere in the wreckage of the ship” Hux huffed.

Kylo laughed. “Oh calm down General, the cave is close...if you need help I will sense it and go save you”

Hux growled at the thought of being saved. He didn’t need to or want to be  _saved_.

Hux grabbed one of the canteens and headed out of the house, anger in his steps. 

Hux reached the cave, walking in slowly. The walls were moist and it was rather cold which felt amazing.

Hux knelt next to the water.

He cupped his hands and put them in the water. He pulled his hands back up to drink some of it and use the rest to wash his face. He then took out the canteen, putting it under the water and waiting for it to fill.

He jumped when he heard a screech coming from outside. 

Hux quickly covered the canteen and hid in the shadows of the cave. He slowly made his way towards the entrance when he saw a creature, fully covered with clothes, come running after him.

Hux bolted and ran back towards the house.

There was no time for formalities now. “Ren! Ren!” He yelled as loud as he could.

Hux heard the crackling of the lightsaber.

Kylo was rushing out of the house. He ran up to the creature and sliced it across the chest. The creature fell to the ground.

Hux was panting. “What the kriff was that?!”

Kylo put his lightsaber back on his belt and he walked back. “The sand people...Luke told me stories about them”

Hux nodded and the he gulped a bit, realizing what just happened. He was yelling for _help._ For _Ren’s_ help _._

Hux quickly shook the thought out of his head, trying to forget how he just contradicted himself.

Kylo smirked, looking at him. “General...you should relax...it’s okay that I had to _save you_ ” he drew out the last part. 

Hux growled. “I told you not to poke around in my head!”

Kylo nodded. “I don’t need to poke around when you project your thoughts clearly”

Hux grew more angry and he shook his head, sitting down on the couch.

Kylo took the canteen from Hux and took a swig from it. “It’s getting late...” he looked out the window, seeing the twin suns disappear behind the mountain. 

Hux watched him and he let his eyes travel down Kylo’s back side, not being able to stop himself. 

“So I’m guessing I’ll take the couch?”

 


	2. Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux grow closer.

Hux awoke with a sudden jump. He sat up quickly, looking around the room. Memories of the day before started to flow back into his mind and he drew a heavy sigh, running his fingers through his rugged hair.

He then noticed what had been covering him. It was his coat. The one he had discarded onto the sand without a thought. _How did it get here?_.

“I went back to the wreckage last night, after you fell asleep, to see if I could piece anything together to get transmission” Kylo spoke quietly. “Unfortunately, I couldn’t but...I brought back the coat” Kylo paused for a moment then went on. “It was freezing outside and I thought you would need the cover”

Hux moved his eyes over to where Kylo was. He quirked his brow.

“Oh um...thank you” Hux said with, surprisingly, no sarcasm.

“So I guess we are stuck here” Hux added after the awkward silence.

Kylo nodded. “Well for the time being...they knew we would be gone for a week” he moved to stand on his feet. “Once they suspect something is off, they will send a rescue team”

”Supreme Lea-“

Kylo put his hand up towards him and chuckled. “Due to the current situation, Hux...I believe you can revert away from formalities”

Hux took that very much into mind. Ignoring the giddy feeling inside as Kylo spoke his name with that deep voice of his. 

”Ren...we could go to town and possibly steal a ship?” Hux suggested.

Kylo nodded slowly. “Yes...”

There was more silence.

”Ren?”

”Isn’t this nice though? A break?” Kylo spoke as he turned back towards Hux.

Hux couldn’t believe what he just said and he stifled a laugh. “You can’t be serious?” He stood up quickly. “We are leaders of the first order! They will crumble without our leadership!”

Kylo shook his head. “I’m talking about a break, Hux, not a kriffing escape!” He took a sigh to calm himself down. “We can just stay here and wait and relax...until they come and get us”

Hux hated to agree with Kylo. “Yes...that does sound great but-“

Kylo cleared his throat loudly, interrupting him. “No buts, General” he gave a smirk.

Hux tried not to look caught off guard. He kept his stern look as he rolled his eyes, sitting back down. That smirk made his knees weak. He couldn’t ignore the heat rising off the back of his neck and crawling its way to his pale cheeks. _Kriff_.

——

It was midday and the sun was beaming.

Hux had shed off the vest of his uniform. He was left with the white tank top he wore under it. He found and took some cloth from one of the cabinets. He managed to get it to cover the more sensitive areas of skin. He didn’t want to deal with a bad sunburn.

He strolled his way out of the house, meeting with Kylo outside. He noticed that Kylo had the same idea. He had shed most of his clothing except for his pants. He had on a grey tank and a light blanket covering himself.

“Are you sure about this?” Hux didn’t want to sound worried but he was.

Kylo nodded. “We have enough water for the trip, I have some credits...although I’m not sure _they_ will take them and that’s why I brought this” he points to the lightsaber which was hooked onto his belt. 

Hux sighed in relief. “Right” he looked down at the journal. “It’s just a few miles east” 

——

Hux took one last sip from the canteen, saving some for the trip back. He let the water drip down his chin, it was refreshing.

Kylo strutted towards, what seemed to be, a cantina.

Hux bit his lip. “It’s best we stay away from there...they aren’t very civilized here”

Kylo shot a grin towards him. “Neither are we”

Hux rolled his eyes and he walked with him towards the cantina.

Kylo stopped right outside the entrance. “Okay...you will go and get us drinks, I’m going to ask around and if anything gets bad” he tapped his lightsaber and the covered it with the blanket.

Hux suppresses a groan. “Great” he nodded and he walked in, going over to the bar and ordering two drinks for them. He kept his eyes on Kylo, never looking away for more than he had to. He knew he could kill anyone of these beings with his bare hands if he needed to but he didn’t want things to get out of hand.

Hux walked over to an empty table in the corner, setting down the drinks and he slowly took a sip of his own. His stomach made a noise. He forgot how hungry he was. They would need to find food, fast.

Kylo came by a few minutes later and sat down. “I know where to get food and some more clothes for cover...well not exactly clothes but...” he trailed off. 

Hux nodded and he smiled. “Good...what a great vacation this is” 

Kylo laughed at that.

Hux felt his heart skip a beat. He had a beautiful laugh.

——

Hux groaned. “We just need some food” he tried to bargain with the creature. “Just take the credits”

”We do not use those credits here” the creature gnarled at him.

Kylo interjected the scene and he waved his hand in front of the creature. “Credits will do fine” 

The creature nodded. “Credits will do fine” 

Kylo handed it the credits and took the supply of food and cloth.

Hux stood, flabbergasted. “How did y-“ 

“My magic” he said sarcastically, grinning like an idiot.

”Kriff, I could-“ _kiss_ _you_. Hux bit his lip. “I could have done that” he tries to save his embarrassment. 

They start walking back to the house. 

“Uh huh” Kylo laughed.

——

By the time they reached the house, the suns were setting and the temperature was dropping.

Hux let Kylo take the items inside and he sat on one of the concrete ledges outside.

He sighed, watching the sky fade from blue to purple then to orange. It was beautiful. He felt a shiver go up his spine. It was getting cold. Before he could react to this, Kylo came and put the coat onto him then sat at his side.

”Kriff...how can you be so...intuitive?” Hux pulled to jacket around himself.

Kylo smiled. “It’s the force”

“Oh yes, of course” Hux scoffed.

”I could sense that you were cold...its because we’ve been around each other for so long” 

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen a sunset” Hux changed the subject.

Kylo looked over at the sky. “Yes, same here”

It fell silent for a few moments then Kylo shifted himself closer to Hux. “This isn’t all too bad”

Hux bit his lip. “It’s so cold” he tried to spark up a conversation to lighten the awkwardness.

Kylo nodded. “Yes...you can take the bed tonight if you’d like” 

Hux nodded and he got up, walking inside. He rolled off the cloth that he had on himself. He needed to clean himself soon, but that could wait for tomorrow. 

Kylo came back into the house and he grabbed one of the blankets he bought and pulled it over himself as he laid on the couch.

Hux grabbed the other blanket and he pulled it over himself. It was freezing. Hux couldn’t wrap his head around how such a blistering planet could be so cold at night. 

——

It has been nearly an hour since he got into bed but he couldn’t sleep.

Hux shivered. The blanket was doing a poor job at keeping him warm. He glanced over at Kylo who seemed to be sound asleep. _Figures, the force probably helped with that too._

_“_ That’s not how the force works” Kylo spoke.

Hux jumped a bit. “Ren I told you...” he trailed off, not having the strength to tell him off. He was tired but freezing.

Kylo got up slowly and he walked over to the side of the bed. “If you want...we could use each other for warmth...just so we can actually get some sleep”

Hux thanked the kriff that it was dark because his cheeks were burning.

”Uh-um...yeah...uh okay” he moved over, not sure why he was so willingly going along with it but he was too exhausted to care.

Kylo dipped himself down into the bed, pulling the blanket he brought over on top of them.  “Okay now move closer to me” 

Hux hesitated then gave in. He moved himself over and pressed himself against Kylo. He let out a sigh of relief, melting into the warmth of Kylo’s body.

Kylo wrapped an arm around Hux. “Try to get some sleep”


	3. Cooling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo makes a move. Hux can’t resist it like he wants to.

Hux yawned as he rubbed his eyes and stretched his back. He opened his eyes wearily, blinking a few times to get used to the light shining through the windows.

”I made some breakfast” Kylo smiled over at him.

Hux puffed out a soft laugh. “Hm...” he sat up slowly.

“Although I cant say it’s any good since there’s not much to choose from in the first place and I’m not a good cook” Kylo moved over to him, handing him a bowl with a substance that looked something like soup in it.

Hux smiled and took a hold of the bowl. “Thank you” he started to eat, watching as Kylo did the same.

”Interesting” Kylo scrunched up his face.

Hux laughed and nodded, knowingly. “Well...it’s all we have and I’m hungry”

After they both finished, Kylo took the bowl from Hux and went outside to wash them with some water from the canteen.

Hux sighed and he stood up from the bed, stretching again and he headed outside. “Do you think there’s a bucket around here? We should wash up”

Kylo nodded. “I believe I saw one in the other room next to cabinet on the left”

Hux followed the directions, getting the bucket and some cloth then walking his way over to the cave. He dipped the bucket into the water, filling it. As he was doing so, he couldn’t but think about last night. They way it felt to be in _his_ arms. He shook the thought, trying to tell himself it was just a courtesy. It was cold and what they did was a survival strategy.

He made his way back to where Kylo was. “I’m going to freshen up by the side of the house so...don’t go there”

Kylo nodded, grinning a bit.

Hux felt his cheeks flush and he quickly walked to the side of the house.

It was cooler since the house provided some shade from the overpowering sun. He shed himself of his clothes, looking around to make sure nobody was there. He knew that they were alone but there was always a chance of one of those sand people. That was the last thing he needed. He took the cloth he was holding and dipped it into the water.

Since they had no soap, he took his time with washing himself. When he was done with cleaning himself, he picked the bucket and poured the rest of the water onto his head. The coolness of the water sent a shiver down his spine. He wiped his eyes and he looked around the floor for some cover. ”Shit” he groaned. He didn’t want to have to wrap himself with dirty clothes and he bit his lip. “Ren?! I...I need a towel...or something that resembles one at least!” he laughed softly, trying to get his mind off of how humiliating this was. “Just um...throw it to me from around the corner!”

Kylo’s streps traveled around the house and then over to him. “Hux, you don’t have to be so modest...” he said from around the corner.

Hux rolled his eyes and covered himself with his hands, just in case. “Just throw it over, Ren”

Kylo smirked to himself. “Well what if I accidentally throw it into the sand...then it would have sand on it and you-“

”Shut it!” Hux groaned. He made his way over to the edge and he put his hand out.

Kylo put the towel in his hand.

Hux wrapped the towel around his waist and he picked up his dirty clothes, walking back into the house.

——

It took all the fibers in Hux’s body not to gasp as Kylo walked into the room, towel around his waist and a bare chest. “Like what you see?” Kylo grinned.

Hux shut his mouth which had, unknowingly, fell open. “W-what?”

Kylo chuckled. “I’m just playing” Hux could have sworn Kylo’s cheeks and chest tinted pink in that moment.

Hux had already changed into a mixture of cloth and ragged clothes. “Well I have to say that I feel much better now”

“Is that so?” Kylo quirked his brow, smiling.

“Yes...now I believe you should change into some clothes” Hux huffed.

Kylo grinned. “Is _this_ bothering you that much” he gestured to his own body.

Hux bit his lip, turning away to hide the blush on his cheeks. “Just change”

——

Hux spent the whole day reading Kenobi’s journal outloud to Kylo. There was an abundance of information and interesting diary entires. Hux couldn’t imagine being stuck there alone. 

 The suns were setting again and Hux grabbed a blanket from the bed then went outside to observe. He didn’t know why he started this routine but it brought peace to his mind. Surprisingly, there was no wind. This meant the sand wasn’t hitting him in the face every second. It was peaceful and quiet. He took a moment to spread the blanket over the sand and he laid down on it, staring at the slowly darkening sky above. It was the most beautiful sight. The blue was fading away making room for the darkness of the night sky. 

”Y’know...it’s more dangerous outside at night” Kylo stated as he walked over.

”That’s why I have you” Hux looked over at him. He felt a sudden push against his temples, he knew Kylo was trying to figure out what he was thinking _._ He wanted to be mad but instead he just thought _. Join me._  The pressure was released as he watched Kylo lay himself next to him.

“Strange” Kylo spoke quietly, staring at the sky above.

”What is?

”This...” Kylo bit his lip as he looked over at Hux.

Hux stared at the sky, mesmerized. “It’s beautiful”

Kylo nodded, still staring at Hux. “Yes” he slowly moved his hand across the blanket and brushed his pinky against Hux’s.

Hux gasped softly at the unexpected touch and he bit his lip. “Maybe we should go back inside” he swallowed thickly, moving his hand away. 

Kylo shook his head and he propped himself up on his side. “No...we should stay”

Hux looked over at him, very aware that Kylo’s body was now pressed up against his. “I-I...I’m getting cold”

Kylo nodded. “Hm...I bet that’s really compromising” he smiled, inching closer to him.

Hux nodded, breathing in sharply. His eyes wandered down to his lips.

Kylo closed the distance, placing his lips against Hux’s.

It was a soft and short kiss.

Kylo pulled away, just by an inch. They were both breathing a bit faster now.

Hux moved his hand from his side and he slid his fingers into Kylo’s hair, pulling him down into a heated kiss.

Kylo moved his hand around the back of Hux’s neck, sliding his tongue across Hux’s lip, earning a gasp from the General. He took this advantage to slide his tongue into Hux’s mouth, deepening the kiss. He moved himself so that he was positioned on top of Hux, without breaking the kiss and he pressed their hips together, moving his own to create friction.

Hux broke from the kiss to moan. “Ren...Kriff...” he panted. He felt the blood rushing downwards.

Kylo kept a steady rhythm, moaning as he kissed down Hux’s jaw and to his neck.

Hux squrimed at the sensation and he moved his head to the side to give him more access. “Kriff...” he groaned.

Kylo stopped all of his movement then reached down, pulling Hux’s pants down, as he did to his own. “You’re so beautiful” he caressed Hux’s cheek.

Hux flushed and he pulled him down for another kiss.

This made Kylo start his rhythm again, sliding their cocks together. Hux arched his back, the feeling making his body weak.

“Ren!” It was embarrassing how close he already was from this.

”Hux...” Kylo groaned, sliding his hand down the general’s chest and then wrapping it around their cocks, pumping them together.

Hux started rocking his hips into the motion, moaning. “Ren...” he breathed heavily. “I’m...close”

Kylo moved his hand faster, bucking his hips more as well.

Hux was the first to go. Pleasure shooting through his entire body as he yelled out Kylo’s name. Kylo fell soon after, his head pressed into the crook of Hux’s neck as they both came down from the high.

”Mmm...kriff, Ren” Hux massaged his fingers through Kylo’s hair.

”Not bad” Kylo picked his head up to look into his eyes, grinning.

”Mhm” Hux smiled. “Although I believe it would have been more comfortable on the bed...” he laughed a bit.

Kylo joined him in the laughter, nodding. “Maybe...” They stayed like that for a while, staring into each others eyes, their breaths slowing down. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this” Hux admitted.

”Likewise” Kylo pecked his lips then he rolled off of him, using the blanket to clean them.

Hux groaned. “Gah...now we have to wash the blanket...”

Kylo shrugged ”We still have the other one”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Well you’re cleaning it”

Kylo nodded. “Alright, alright” He stood up and helped Hux to his feet. He bent back down to get the blanket and he shook it to get the sand off of it. He then took Hux’s hand and headed inside.

Hux smiled and went over to the bed, laying down. “You get the couch” he grinned.

Kylo tossed aside the compromised blanket and he growled playfully at Hux, walking over to the bed. He leaned down to hover over him. “As if” he huffed, kissing him then laying down, wrapping an arm around him.

Hux smiled, pulling the covers over them. “Goodnight”

“Goodnight” Kylo repeated.


End file.
